1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a variable height trolley; in particular, to a trolley having height displaying assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A variable height trolley has height adjustable platform. Its supporting frame is very often pairs of scissor links, such that a user can change the platform height by adjusting the supporting frame. However, an accurate height may not be able to achieve in one go.
When the accurate height of the platform should be known, it is usually achieved by measuring manually using, for example, measuring tape, infrared distance detector or laser distance detector. This type of measure requires additional tools and is rather inconvenient. Also, the height of platform cannot be obtained immediately.